


i don't wanna see you with someone else

by ghibli_haikyuu



Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Art show, Confession, Day 4, First Date, KageHina Week 2020, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, also i added in atsumu for conflict because i thought it was getting boring, but that definitely is not the point of slice of life, day 4 - slice of life, i think i did slice of life wrong but here we are, sorry atsumu i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibli_haikyuu/pseuds/ghibli_haikyuu
Summary: Hinata wants to fall in love again. He's found someone he likes enough to try again with. It feels right.But will he be able to let go of the past?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789159
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	i don't wanna see you with someone else

**Author's Note:**

> kagehina week day 4! my contribution is a little coffee shop/college au that did not turn out how i originally intended it to  
> ceo of not my best  
> still hope you enjoy it!

Hinata hated working at a coffee shop.

Everyone made it out to be so amazing. No one ever told him about how there are a million different ways to make coffee and how hard it is to steam milk the right way and how mentally scarring that disappointed look on the customer’s face was when you messed up their order.

To be fair, it was his first week on the job and he might have been being overly sensitive, but that didn’t mean that it was the most anxiety inducing thing he had ever had to do.

And, to make things even worse, it was a local, artisan coffee shop. Why was that bad? There were  _ regular _ customers who had  _ regular  _ orders and wanted their coffee a  _ very _ specific way and, to put it simply, Hinata was terrified of serving any of them and avoided them at all costs.

His last job had been as a delivery boy. It was very simple and straightforward. He did not have to learn how to use an industrial dishwasher and he did not have to learn how to make an Americano (who just wants really watered down espresso anyway?) and, most importantly, he left immediately after delivering the food so he never had to deal with angry customers face to face.

Some days he longed for that delivery job back. The only perks of his barista job were a slightly better pay and climate control.

Well, maybe there was one other.

There was this one regular, but he was always ordering something different. The only thing that made him a regular was that he came in almost everyday. He didn’t care if the cup was filled exactly to the brim or if there was the correct ratio of foam to coffee. It was nice to see a customer who Hinata knew was nice but who also was not expecting master-level coffee.

Plus, he was cute. Like, really cute.

He would get his coffee and his muffin and sit at a table near the window and read for about an hour every morning. Every once in a while he would be typing on his computer, but most of the time he was reading. He rotated through at least one book each week.

The only issue was that Hinata might have, just a little bit, developed a crush on the guy.

Which was dumb, he knew. There were very few words he had exchanged with him apart from, “Hey! What can I get you?” etc. He didn’t even know his name for god’s sake. He just knew that he had a nice smile and his black hair matched his blue eyes very well and sometimes when he was reading he would start biting on his pinky finger nail, but then notice and shake his hand out, curling it into a fist and leaning his head on it again…

“I need a large iced mocha and a large iced latte with white chocolate!” His coworker’s voice snapped Hinata out of the trance he had fallen into, lazily admiring the boy next to the window. His face flushed red as he realized he had been staring. He fumbled with the cups and finally got himself under control as he pulled the shots.

After the usual morning rush, Hinata glanced over to the window and was surprised to see the boy still sitting there. He was usually gone by now. Hinata frowned a little and then left to put some of the dishes in the dishwasher to get a headstart on things.

When he came back out to the front, he saw a girl walk over to the boy’s table, the latter of whom stood up and gave her a hug. Hinata’s heart immediately plummeted. So much for his half-formed fantasy of meeting a cute guy at work and suddenly falling in love and having a fairy-tale life.

He knew it was a little unrealistic.

T he girl was pretty. She had the same stark black hair and was several inches shorter than the boy, closer to Hinata’s own height. He motioned for her to sit down and then came over to the cash register. In a split-second decision, Hinata attempted to go out on a little bit of a limb.

“So, who’s your friend there?” Hinata asked, smiling.

“Oh, that’s just my sister. She’s in town for a few days and wanted to know every facet of my life,” he said amicably. Hinata heaved an internal sigh of relief. His sister!

“Yeah, I get it. My sister likes to do the same thing; ever since I moved out it’s like I’m interesting all of a sudden,” he said with a chuckle.

“You’re telling me. Is your sister younger or older?” he asked.

“Younger. She’s incredibly fascinated with my college life,” Hinata said. “Yours?”

“Just a few years older. I think she likes to make sure that I’m making good life decisions,” the boy said, still smiling. Hinata thought he would never get enough of that smile.

“That’s very sister-like. They always act like they know best. Anyway, what can I get for you?” Hinata hated to cut the conversation short, but he didn’t want his boss to come out and see him obviously not doing his job.

“Ah, just a medium latte, thanks.” The boy paused as if he wanted to say something more, and after holding eye contact for a beat too long, Hinata shifted his attention to ringing up the purchase. “Oh, uh, also, I was just, ah, wondering, um, what’s your name?” Hinata looked up, surprised. The boy looked panicked. “Oh, just because you seem to be working mornings a lot these days, and I see you a lot and I don’t know, I guess it would be nice to know some of the workers' names, I mean I come here all the time, it just seems like it would be nice…” He seemed to have run out of steam in an effort to over-explain himself. Hinata held in the laugh he could feel building in his chest.

“Hinata Shouyou. And your name?” Hinata’s outward easygoing attitude seemed to calm the other boy.

“Kageyama Tobio. It’s nice to meet you,” he said with a small smile.

“Nice to meet you as well. I’ll get that latte going and have it out to you in a minute,” Hinata said. When he turned around he finally let the grin that had been threatening to break out on his face appear. Progress! He made progress! He knew his name and he was not here with his girlfriend! This was amazing news. Hinata could hardly hold in his joy while making the latte.

“Wow, smile a little wider, idiot,” his coworker said, smirking at him. Hinata had just brought the latte over to Kageyama’s table and earned another stunning smile. Her name was Yachi, and she was in the same year at college. She was nice, but the more he got to know her the more she seemed to like to poke fun at him.

“Shut up! I’m not smiling!” he said.

“Why would you even lie about that? You clearly are!” she retorted. She had a point. He very obviously still smiling.

“Okay, fine. Well, you know that guy sitting over by the window?” he said, his voice slightly lower.

“The guy you’ve been staring at all morning? And all other mornings?” she asked dryly. Hinata’s face flushed red again.

“Yes! Well, I got his name today! And had a real conversation with him!” he said proudly.

“Yeah, he’s Kageyama Tobio. He’s in my modern lit class,” she said, like this was common knowledge.

“You knew? And didn’t tell me?” Hinata asked incredulously.

“I thought you should try to figure it out on your own,” she said in a wise voice. Hinata just shot her a glare.

Sometime later (Hinata lost track of time, all the clocks in this place were wrong), he saw the two Kageyama’s get up to leave. He lingered near the cash register, hoping to maybe squeeze in another short interaction.

Kageyama put his cups in the dish bin and on his way out turned to look at Hinata.

“See you later!” he said with a wave. Hinata just smiled and waved back.

“Wow, looks like someone has made a friend,” he heard Yachi say behind him.

“You know it.”

//

Slowly but surely, Hinata began to build up his friendship with Kageyama through the short conversations they would have at the cash register. He learned that he was at college to be a physical therapist and he wasn’t from the area. He was the same age as Hinata and they had both played volleyball in high school. Kageyama still played, but Hinata couldn’t manage to find the time anymore.

Then, one fateful day, Kageyama decided to sit at the bar instead of his usual table by the window. The coffee shop was laid out so that the workers stood in a long, narrow aisle in the center of the store with a bar on both sides for patrons to sit at, along with tables in the front and sides of the store.

Once the morning rush was over, Hinata walked over to Kageyama and leaned his elbows on the counter.

“Whatcha reading?” he asked.

“Oh, just a book for class. We have a different book to read every two weeks,” he answered.

“Jeez. Is it any good?"

“Yeah, I like it. Our professor is pretty good at assigning interesting things to read,” Kageyama said, closing his book and putting it down.

“Do you read for fun a lot? You’re always reading whenever you come in here.”

“Yeah, I end up finishing the books before I need to most of the time so I end up reading a lot of my own books, too. It’s the routine of coming in here everyday that helps with that,” he said with a short chuckle.

“Well, we’re glad to have you,” Hinata said, smiling.

“Really? You are?”

“Well,” Hinata could feel his face heating up, “I am at least.” He looked down at the counter to avoid any more embarrassing eye contact.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Kageyama said with a smirk.

They talked for the rest of the time that Kageyama was there, no more attention paid to his book. After one last interruption from another customer, Hinata saw Kageyama packing up his bag and tried not to look outwardly disappointed.

“Hey, when does your shift end?” Hinata’s head jolted towards Kageyama when he processed the words.

“Uh, 3. Why?”

“Hmm, I have class until 4. You wanna do something later?” Kageyama asked earnestly. Hinata’s thoughts were moving a mile a minute trying to analyze what Kageyama could possibly mean by, “do something later.”

“Uh, sure.”

“Meet on the lawn at 5?”

“Yeah, okay.” And with that, Kageyama was gone, and Hinata was left standing dumbstruck in the middle of the coffee shop. Did he just get asked out? Or was he severely misreading this situation? He looked around as if there was someone who he could ask to make sure that just happened, but there was no one else working right then. Yachi wasn’t scheduled to come in for another half hour, so Hinata just stood at the counter replaying the conversation over and over in his head.

“Hey! Why do you look like that?” Yachi chided him as she came in the store. Hinata assumed that he still look shocked, considering he had not been able to focus on anything else.

“I think… I think I might have just gotten asked out?” he stuttered. Yachi’s expression was unamused.

“You think?”

“Well, I don’t know! It wasn’t explicit! It was just a vague invitation to hang out tonight…” Hinata said, suddenly going down the rabbit hole thought that maybe it  _ wasn’t _ a date, and it was just two friends, hanging out, just normal things…

“Was this Kageyama? Get your head out of your ass, he likes you!” she seethed, hitting Hinata upside the head. “Thick as brick…” she muttered as she went to clock in.

Hinata felt mildly offended but was more distracted by the swell of hope in his chest. This was it! He finally had a date with the one and only cute coffee shop boy!

Hinata spent the rest of his shift wishing it was over, but when he got home, desperately wished he had more time to prepare. Meet on the lawn at 5? What did that even mean? What should he wear? What would they be doing?

After calling up every single person he considered to be a close friend, Hinata decided on a loose, striped, short-sleeve button up tucked into black skinny jeans with the top few buttons unbuttoned and white high tops. After several minutes of staring in his mirror, he decided to try to shove small gold studs into the almost closed up piercings in his ears and clasped a small necklace with a thin gold pendant around his neck.

Finally, he waffled between putting on mascara or not, but eventually gave in because if he was wearing this outfit might as well complete the look.

“Well, someone’s looking sharp,” he heard a voice say from the doorway. Hinata tenses and swallows his guilt before looking over at his roommate.

“Yeah, I, uh, have a date!” Hinata said with all the cheerfulness he could muster.

“I figured as much,” Atsumu said, slinking into his room. “I mean, it’s about time right? It’s been nearly half a year since we broke up.” The taller man touched Hinata’s shoulder and Hinata flinched, but Atsumu didn’t take back his hand, instead rubbing the material of his shirt between his fingers.

“Can’t say I’m not at least a little bit jealous, though,” he purred and Hinata jerked his shoulder away as he turned to leave the room.

“You can’t just say things like that to me anymore,” he spit. Hinata grabbed his wallet and looked around to make sure he didn’t need anything else. He looked up at Atsumu and his anger faded just a little. “I don’t think we should live together anymore. I was just here because I needed a place to stay, and now I’ve saved up some money so…” He steeled himself, willing his voice to stay strong.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Atsumu said, not breaking eye contact. Hinata took a deep breath. It had been far too long, they both knew, but they had both held on. Hinata didn’t really know why.

“I’ll start looking for places tomorrow,” he said flatly as he opened the door and left. Hinata stood outside his apartment and took a deep breath. He had a date. He was moving on. He was fine.

//

“Hey!” Kageyama shouted as Hinata paused in the middle of the lawn, looking for him.

“Hey!” Hinata responded with a smile.

“You look nice, which is perfect!” Kageyama said as he jogged over to Hinata. “How do you feel about art?”

“I feel great about art,” Hinata said honestly.

“Great, we’re going to an art show! Your clothes are exactly the vibe we need, how’d you know?” Kageyama said, laughing.

“I’m just that amazing,” Hinata responded, already feeling better from his earlier interaction. Kageyama was wearing a white turtleneck with black slacks and a tan pea coat draped over his arm. “You don’t look too shabby yourself, either.”

“Thank you,” Kageyama responded. He turned to start walking and Hinata quickly followed.

“Hey, this is kind of random, but do you happen to know of anyone who’s looking for a roommate?” Hinata asked after a few minutes of debating how to bring up the topic.

“Uh, maybe. Why? You need a new place to stay?” he asked.

“Yeah, uh, me and my roommate… we… I don’t really know how to say this, but basically we need to not be living together anymore.”

“Why not?” Kageyama asked, suddenly serious. Hinata looked up when he heard the change in tone.

“Uh, a weird combo of a troubled past and a current slightly toxic relationship. He and I… it’s probably just better if we don’t share the same space all the time,” Hinata admitted, wincing. He realized how much he was sugarcoating the situation, but didn’t really have the energy to explain how bad it had really gotten.

“You’re not dating this guy are you?” Hinata suddenly understood the undertone of venom in Kageyama’s voice.

“No, no. We’re not- no.” Hinata said, slightly too quickly.

“Good, because I was kind of intending this to be a date,” Kageyama said, his voice much softer than before.

“Good, because I was kind of expecting this to be one,” Hinata said, equally as soft. He looked up to offer a small smile to Kageyama.

“Sorry I got all defensive there for a second,” he said, his face turning pink. Hinata sighed with relief.

“No, it’s fine, I get it,” Hinata said, brushing the back of his hand against Kageyama’s.

“Anyway, I think one of my friends might be looking for a roommate, so I’ll check with him, okay?” Kageyama said. Hinata was hyper aware of their barely touching hands, and suddenly didn’t care about getting a new roommate at the moment.

“Yeah, that’d be great.” After waiting a moment, he took Kageyama’s hand in his own and squeezed it gently, earning a quick squeeze in response. “So, where exactly are we going?”

“Oh, well, it’s this very underground little art exhibit. I’ve been there a couple times before and seen some very cool art, but this time one of my friends has some art there, and I thought it would be a cool and unique date spot,” Kageyama explained, a hint of humor in his voice.

“Well, I’m very impressed. Both about the unique idea and that you have friends talented enough to get into an art show,” Hinata said, laughing.

“Well, of course, I only surround myself with the most impressive kind of people.”

“Does that include me?”

“It’s  _ especially _ you.” Hinata gasped at the complement.

“How can you say that? I’m anything but impressive!” he says, embarrassed.

“I beg to differ. Just the fact that you’ve made me like you this much with only discounts on coffee and flirting over the cash register is impressive in and of itself. I don’t need to know anything else.” This just made Hinata’s blush deepen.

“Well, then I must say the same thing about you, except you didn’t even save me any money and I like you this much,” Hinata said.

“How much is ‘this’ much?” Kageyama inquired, leaning slightly into Hinata’s side.

“I don’t know! How am I supposed to quantify feelings?”

“That’s what I’m asking you!”

“Okay, fine!” Hinata lowered his head in thought, trying to come up with a way to describe how he felt about Kageyama. He didn’t even pause to consider how serious this was of a conversation to be having on a first date. “You know when you’re outside at night near some kind of moving body of water? Like the ocean or a river? And it’s not quite hot, but it’s not cold either and it’s the perfect temperature to just be in shorts and a light jacket.?And the cicadas are making a racket along with the crickets and the frogs, but the sound of the water slowly moving along drowns all that out and you just feel content? With the cool breeze on your skin and the soft ruffle of the grass and everything just feels quiet, but not the bad kind, the peaceful kind?” Hinata paused to take a breath. “That’s how I feel when I’m holding your hand.”

Kageyama didn’t say anything for several moments and Hinata started to panic. Was that too much? Oh, it must have been too much, that was way too much. Hinata opened his mouth to apologize but was interrupted.

“That’s how I feel when I’m holding your hand, too.” Kageyama tightened his grip on Hinata’s hand while Hinata exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

“Good, I was afraid that was too sappy,” Hinata said, laughing with relief.

“Maybe, but it’s true so I can’t complain.”

They got to the art show and Hinata marvelled at all the amazing art there was. College students always managed to impress him, like there were really people his age who were this talented! Kageyama just smiled and looked on as Hinata gaped at each different piece. After he had thoroughly inspected each one, they left the art show and stopped to get a quick bite to eat before calling it a night.

“I had a lot of fun tonight!” Hinata said, leaning into Kageyama as they walked back towards his apartment.

“I did, too. I’m assuming that means that you want to go out again?” he asked, a hint of doubt in his voice.

“That goes without saying!” Hinata responded.

“Also, if you ever need a place to stay before you manage to move out, my place is always open,” Kageyama offered quietly. Hinata’s heart swelled with affection for the other man.

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind,” Hinata responded. When they reached his door, Hinata looked at the floor and wished the night wasn’t over. “I don’t want you to leave,” he said, his voice impossibly small.

He felt a hand on his cheek and he looked up to see Kageyama’s softly smiling face.

“I don’t want to either,” he said leaning closer. Hinata was extremely aware of how close their faces were and how shallow his breathing was. They paused there for a moment before they both leaned in to kiss each other’s lips and Hinata forgot all about having to go inside his apartment and having to leave Kageyama; he was completely and utterly absorbed in the feeling of Kageyama’s lips.

The kiss ended all too quickly, but Hinata kept his hands on Kageyama’s hips and leaned his head into his shoulder.

“Do you work tomorrow?” Kageyama whispered against Hinata’s hair.

“Yeah.”

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Kageyama pulled away and looked down at Hinata.

“Okay.” Hinata hugged Kageyama and watched him walk out of sight before unlocking and opening his door. He took a deep breath and wondered whether or not Atsumu was asleep. When Atsumu poked his head out from his bedroom door, Hinata no longer had to wonder.

“Did you have a good night?” he asked tiredly.

“Yeah, I did,” Hinata said, looking at the floor.

“Well, I’m glad.” Hinata looked up at Atsumu and felt something crack inside him, not for the first time.

“I’m really moving out, you know,” Hinata said, dumping himself on the couch. Atsumu came to sit by him, sprawling himself across the couch, his leg brushing Hinata’s.

“Yeah, I figured. You found someone else you really like?” Hinata could hear the defeat in Atsumu’s voice and hated that he felt bad about it.

“Yeah, I have.” Atsumu shifted himself towards Hinata so they sat shoulder to shoulder. Hinata dropped his head on Atsumu’s shoulder out of pure exhaustion.

“Well, it’s finally time that you moved on to someone better than me.”

“Don’t say that,” Hinata said, his voice barely above a whisper. He sighed again, wringing his hands and trying to ignore the guilt rising in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i added in atsumu as conflict because i wanted conflict but i know that that is not the point of slice of life but here we are (also i promise i love him he was just the antagonist here)  
> also this has vibes of part of a much larger story but i'll be damned if i ever write that sorry  
> anyway i hope you guys enjoyed this and i always appreciate kudos and comments!


End file.
